Duelmageddon
by Jigsaw9856
Summary: What starts out as a regular fight between two friends ends up in a duel.  Anything can happen and anyone can show up.  Who will win?


Epic Fight

By: Jason Edwards & Dominique Cooper

Background: This starts out as a regular fight between the two of us which then takes on the form of a yu gi oh duel but fucked up. Anything can happen and anyone will show up.

Dominique goes first then Jason.

-Kiss my black ass!

-Get over here! Followed by ripping out of your spinal cord.

-Freeze( by impact of Scorpion gentical) and uses ice double.

-Avada Kedarva motherfucker!

-Oh yeah? By the power of Gray Skull!

-Falcon Punch!

-White Lightning (most racist yu gi oh attack name EVER.)

-Hey how about if Dark Magician was black gangster magician and looked like 50 Cent?

-That's beside the point (plus we all know he would die in a shootout, the 10 ft. hat gives him away.)

-Oh well back to the fight. Snikt! Claws unsheathe.

-X counter flame wheel in reverse.

-Mind crush with ancient Egyptian lazer beams.

-Oh yeah? Come to me with dueling motorcycle of the future ( Yu gi oh 5d's bike comes through bullshit time portal.)

-Prepare to lose.

-My balls!

-Wait! We shall let our balls combine to form…. Captain Erection!

-Yoai fangirls squeal!

-Back to the fight. I fuse nameless Ringwraith #7 with Yoda.

-Oh what the fuck?

-Seriously that's all you got? And don't say that's what she said.

-OK then I fuse Shining Flare Wingman with the gender bender spell (censored flash attack!)

-Remember remember the 5th of November for that is the day you will die.

-That's death's line you own no rights!

-My turn. I fuse Buffy with Van Helsing with Blade.

-So would it be a trans or hemophilite?

-I'm not sure. What do you got to beat that?

-I bring Jackie Chan, Chris Tucker, and Jet Lee.

-I fuse Aang, Ben 10, and the Iron Giant.

-Oh yeah then I summon Peter Griffin, Homer Simpson, and Brock Lesnar.

-Fuck it. I fuse Chuck Norris, the Terminator, Michael Jackson, Rambo, and Dwight Schrute.

-What the fuck will Michael Jackson do?

-I don't know but he sure can dance.

-So can Tina Turner but no one gives a crap.

-My turn. I fuse Deadpool, the Joker, Freakazoid, the Aladdin Genie, and Jake long.

-I fuse a 8 headed hydra, Godzilla, and Exodia.

-This a good one. I fuse Lara Croft, Shadowcat, Elektra, Kim Possible, Starfire, and Christie Monteiro (that Brazilian chick from Tekken 5.)

-I'd hit it.

-What if I threw in Sailor Moon and that Russian chick from Captain Planet?

-Still hit it just the sailor uniform would make it easier.

-Okay now I fuse Tyger from Monster Rancher, Garfield, and Hobbes from Calvin and Hobbes.

-Kung fu panda with Hare of Monster Rancher armed with ancient Egyptian laser beams.

-Brain Control, give me panda. Fuse him with Snake Eyes, Neji Hyuga, Ninja Gaiden, Ninja Assassin, and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

-In my retro style I call upon ubw from fate/stay night.

-My monsters need help. I fuse Saphira with Spyro and Mushu.

-Then I fuse Stitch, Kuzco, and Stardust Dragon.

-What the fuck will Kuzco do?

-Dance moves are power and if that fails then I bring out Xemnas.

-I play Dr. Strange, Gandalf, Harry Potter, and Mike Tyson.

-Alright then I summon Peterzilla!

-I summon Al Gore and Captain Planet. One will give a boring speech and the other one will fight. Can you guess which one will do what?

-I summon Abe Lincoln with an army of African Americans.

-I summon the 300 Spartans and John Wilkes Booth.

-I bring in what's left of organization 13 and then play Ryan Lutz from our English class!

-I fuse Chernabog with the Gargoyles, Hellboy, Ghost Rider, and Spawn. Awesome!

-I summon Sora, Dante's Inferno, Nero (Devil May Cry 4) along with wing zero and Archer Emiya.

-I fuse Sabrina the teenage witch with Raven from Teen Titans.

-I bring forth the animaniacs.

-I summon Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn.

-I summon Tidus(FFX) Yuna(FFX) with sosuke Sagira (Full Metal Panic.

-I fuse Auron with Samurai Jack, Zabuza, Ryu Kenshin, and Afro Samurai.

-I bring forth Billy and Mandy with Grim w/ ally with the Scooby doo gang.

-Remember my fusion with all the hot chicks earlier? I add to that Tifa and Poison Ivy. Still hit that?

-YES!

-I summon the Robot Chicken.

-I bring forth Seth Green with the Big Ol Stone Cold Steve Austin.

-I bring forth Batman! Beat that!

-Megaman X

-Pac-man

-Tiny tunes

-Jurassic Park Spinosaurus

-I summon God Neos!

-I summon Kratos and Nariko from Heavenly Sword….. At the same time!

-I'm going to sleep with Nariko & for Kratos I summon Sonya from Mortal Kombat.

-I bring the four guys from the hangover, Dante Hicks and Randal Graves, Ferris Bueller, and Bill and Ted.

-I bring Gohan and the Kids Next Door.

-Then I play Jason Bourne, Spider man, and the Thing.

-I bring Stephen King's It and Voltron.

-In defense mode I place Wall-e and E.T.

-Fine I bring forth Moochi, Zach Fair, and a retard with a knife.

-I bring forth Jack Sparrow, Edward Scissorhands, Sweeney Todd, and Willy Wonka-with a flamethrower!

-I call the Men in Black!

-Ace Ventura and Ron Burgundy!

-Adam Sandler and Mel Brooks!

-Field Spell: welcome to Vice City. I summon Tony Montana.

-Mario brothers with both princesses.

-Crash Bandicoot and Yoshi.

-Jaden on crack.

-Tyson from Beyblade.

-Filmore.

-Static Shock.

-I bring forth Danny Phantom with Luke Skywalker.

-Indiana Jones and every Megazord.

-I summon Kirby with Samnus.

-I summon Tron Iron man, Cyborg from Teen Titans, and Bender from Futurama.

-I bring forth old man monologue.

-I bring forth the Inglorious Basterds.

-I bring Napoleon Dynamite.

-I now summon Jack Skellington fused with Duck Dodgers.

-I play Lunatics Unleashed!

-I play the Headless Horseman, Inspector Gadget, and Altair.

-Final Blow! Goku!

-All your characters are now on a death note.

-Santa Claus on Death Note.

-I summon Eddie Riggs.

-Sonic the Hedgehog.

-Star Fox.

- Captain Falcon.

-Metroid Prime.

-With or without battle suit?

-With suit.

-Cock block!

-Magic card: Let's do the time warp! Come to me time traveling Delorean.

-I bring forth the crew from Battlestar Galactica.

-I bring fourth Darth Maul and Jar Jar Binks. Please kill Jar Jar.

-Then why bring Jar Jar? I summon Entei to kill him.

-Okay now that that's done I bring Marv from Sin City.

-I bring in Soki from Onimush DOP.

-Congratulations you are Tokyo's new Drift King.

-Anime sweatdrop!

-I summon the Watchmen! All of them in one fucking turn!

-I bring fourth .hack characters (the ones I like.)

-Which ones?

-A lot.

-I fuse Invader Zim with Marvin the Martian.

-What the fuck will that make? A bigger alien?

-What if I added Super Skrull?

-I don't know what that would help but….. I bring Liger Zero!

-Let's have a rap battle. I bring Eminem and Ludacris and give them the Pussycat Dolls as backup dancers.

-I bring forth John Williams and the Imperial March.

-Field spell: welcome to the Matrix. I summon Agent Smith.

-Oh yeah then I bring Sharkboy and Lavagirl!

-Why so…..random?

-Cause I'm me….black.

-Now I summon the Magic School Bus driven by Otto from the Simpsons.

-I bring fourth Zidan from Final Fantasy 9.

-I summon the Brothers Grimm.

-I counter with the Blues Brothers.

-Then I bring the Boondock Saints.

-I get the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen.

-I call forth the Incredibles.

-Okay then I call upon the power of Tristan's voice and the guard's hair.

-I summon Sonny Crockett and Rico Tubbs.

-Oh yeah well watch as I summon Yogi Bear with Bobo.

-I bring the Dukes of Hazard.

-I bring the Spy Kids.

-Magic card: for the rest of the fight the Mortal Kombat theme will be playing in the back ground.

-I call on the power of the abridged maker.

-I play Beowulf.

-Then I bring the Thunder Cats!

-I play the 3 Stooges.

-I call that chick from Underworld.

-Then I get that chick from BloodRayne.

-I get Terra from Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep.

-Intermission time. During the break we will keep you entertained with the comedic talent of Jeff Dunham, Carlos Mencia, Dave Chappell, and Lewis Black.

-Happy dance European chicks come on out!

-Sexy Party!

-YESSSSSSSS!

-Break over.

-Mother fucker! (Got naked for nothing.)

-Magic card: Scarecrow's fear gas. Your worst fears are brought to life.

-I play the stay puff marshmallow man.

-I play Slimer.

-Catch it with a Poke Ball.

-I got nothing pass.

-Random dancing "Spin Kick."

-I summon the Nostalgia Critic and Linkara.

-I summon the Angry Video Game Nerd and the Hills have eyes mutants.

-I bring Astro Boy.

-I call on the Kraken from Pirates.

-Then I play Percy Jackson.

-I play the Chicks from Pirates XXX!

-Then I play Megas XLR.

-Fine I summon the Big Bad Beetleborgs!

-All right prepare for Bill Nye the Science Guy!

-I play Steve from Blue's Clues.

-I summon the Beast Master.

-I summon Xena.

-I play the Bride from Kill Bill.

-I counter with Wonder Woman.

-I summon Mr. Miyagi.

-I play Mr. Rodgers.

-I play that chick with a gun for a leg from Grindhouse.

-I call upon Hitler!

-I play Winston Churchill and the Village People. "In the Navy."

-Magic card: John Carpenters' Fog.

-I play the Balrog.

-I summon a monkey.

-I summon Link with an army of Orcs.

-I summon Shadow Fox from Zoids.

-I summon that guy from Prototype.

-I summon the chick from Mirror's Edge.

-Magic card: the iceberg that sunk the Titanic and the special effects from Avatar!

-I call on the magic of fire!

-I play the Green Lantern Ring.

-Then I play dark Jack and Dexter.

-Here's an offer: in exchange for your surrender I give you $500,000. Deal or No Deal?

-Never!

-Damn it. Then I summon the Hitman from Hitman.

-I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon. Because a robot from the future told me to!

-I will now spoil the plot to Iron Man 2.

-Oh what the fuck? I call on Cripple Tron.

-I call on Beetlejuice.

-I play an anteater.

-I bring the guy from Infamous.

-I call forth Venom.

-I call forth Killer Croc.

-I call forth the Super Robot Team.

-I summon the Totally Spies!

-James Bond will kick their ass!

-Touché. I summon Sideshow Bob.

-Michael Myers will show him how it's done.

-Not if he's backed up by Freddy and Jason.

-I call on Captain Underpants!

-Damn it Dominique I was gonna summon him! I bring Buzz Lightyear.

-That's payback for the Boondock Saints! I bring the Knights of the Round Table!

-Hey Dominique have you heard?

-What?

-You haven't heard? I thought everybody had heard.

-Jason if this is what I think it is I will kill you.

-A-well-a bird, bird, bird, the bird is the word  
A-well-a bird, bird, bird, well the bird is the word!

-That's it! Flash of power.

-Summon our God like powers!

Hey this is Dominique and Jason. We want you guys to decide who wins between the two of us.

And if you don't understand all the references we made Wikipedia is your friend!


End file.
